Markl's Love - Life
by I try I really do try so hard
Summary: Teen!Markl/Reader. I'm gonna go with T for now, but the rating might change. Just a little thing on how Markl turns out. R&R!
1. When You Act So Cruel

"I got it! I got it! Master Howl, come look at this!" Markl spun around in a circle and flapped his hands over his face, cooling himself down while hyperventilating furiously.

"I did it, I did it, I did it!" Howl smiled to himself from his particularly comfortable armchair at the ecstatic boy, then returned to his newspaper.

"Congratulations, my boy. You can take the rest of the day off." Markl practically screamed in happiness, before switching the portal to the harbour and running out.

"Ow!" The gangly, red - headed teenager fell back onto the paved footpath and grunted in disproval.

"I'm sorry!" He winced, rubbing his head and squinting at his accidental vic - _oh my. She is pretty._ Thought Markl, blushing at his thoughts. What had happened to him? What about the immature 10 - year - old who gagged at the sight of PDA? She had curly brown hair, deep blue eyes, and was wearing a red dress that hugged her figure nicely. As he began picking up the books she'd dropped, she smiled gratefully.

"Gee, thanks. You work for," She gestured the door with the "Wizard Jenkins" sign plastered over it, "Wizard Jenkins?" Markl nodded, and as the girl smiled he dropped all her books again. A smirk played on her lips, "I was just going to see him, actually. I need a spell … "

"I'll get it for you!" He blurted. Her eyes widened, and she laughed.

"Wow, thanks!" Markl opened the door for her and she went in, gasping at the magnificent castle.

"This is … incredible." She breathed, and Markl blushed, remembering all the times he'd read books where the male would grab the female in a passionate kiss right about now. But he didn't, and the girl whipped around, features etched with expectation.

"Well, aren't you gonna get it for me?" She asked. He nodded, blushing, and opened the cupboard, taking it out. He also took a fork from the table and as he gave the girl her spell, he turned the fork into a bunch of flowers. Well, that's what he meant for them to be. Instead they turned into a large, prickly cactus. The girl frowned and opened the door.

"Hey, even if you got the spell right, I wouldn't go out with you." She said harshly. As she slammed the door, Markl collapsed onto the floor, the cactus becoming a pile of dust at his feet. His first brush with romance had gone horribly wrong.


	2. You Put The Boom - Boom Into My Heart

"Were you gonna order first?" Markl asked the petit girl. She bit her lip and nodded, winking flirtatiously at the boy. The 12 year old had flourished by the tender age of 15, his acne had died down and his body had began catching up with his legs and arms. However, the lack of social contact meant that this was the second romantic interaction that had occurred in his 15 year old life. He flushed

"I'll have an allusion spell, please?" She asked sweetly. The lady eyed her suspiciously before handing the girl a page from an ancient volume. As Markl stepped up to speak to the lady, the blonde leaned into his ear and whispered seductively:

"There's an alley behind the store." Markl tensed and looked at her in shock.

"See me after if you like," She purred, spinning on her heel and prancing out the door, swaying her hip to accentuate her curves. Markl was instantly suspicious - he'd never met this girl before. Madame Sullivan had been off the radar for a couple of years and Howl had told him that a blooming wizard should be wary of who he trusts. He'd also never kissed a girl before.

"Dragon scales, please." He asked the woman, and she handed him a jar. Making a quick decision, he made for the back door of the magic shop. As soon as his foot was out the door, his shoulders were roughly pinned to the wall and the blonde's lips were aggressively attacking his neck. He was about to ask her what her name was, when a mist poured from her pocket. Madame Suliman's face appeared and she looked upon the girl with distaste.

"You had one job. _ONE JOB, _and here you are, fraternizing with the enemy." She hissed. The blonde's face immediately began to change - her ears grew out and her nails extended into talons. She screamed and grasped her face, which became a wrinkly maze and her nose became a snout. The skin between her arm and torso became disgustingly webbed and grew hair. Her dress ripped off and Markl stared in shock. She had become a horrible bat-like creature, nothing like the blonde beauty he'd seen in the store. Not even like the ravenous animal that had left a hickey on his neck. This was a strange, squeaky, ugly beast with claws, wings and a snout. With a screech and a wail, the "girl" flew into the air and off into the sky. The mist began to dissipate, but not before Madame Suliman turned to Markl and hissed.

"Don't think that because I ended this war, I won't start another." She then disappeared. Markl's second brush with romance had gone even worse then the first.


	3. Bang-Bang-Bang til My Feet Do The Same

**So I decided to do a little author's note here.**

**First of all - I'm sorry! I know I've kept you waiting a little while, this is a longish chapter to make up for it.**

**And thanks for the reviews! All...one of you! That's ok, I just like to brush up on my style when I write, so any suggestions are welcome. Now news is good news, amirite!?**

**So, if any of you are like me and thought that Markl was just a cute little 10 year old boy in the movie, and would probably grow into a super hot ab-ulous ginger, high five and this is for you!**

_March 23rd_

_Howl's still looking for someone to replace me, and I guess I need an apprentice, too. I've looked through almost all the files, most of them have too much potential, which is dangerous, but there is a witch I'd like to see, that is, if Howl lets me have her. I mean, he wouldn't take her - he doesn't want to do anything to scare Sophie - she's still really insecure. Howl's her first boyfriend, ya know._

Markl looked over today's diary entry.

_Don't tell her I said that_

He closed his eyes in disgust, he wasn't turning into one of those people who expected their diary to walk up to the next stranger and blurt out his darkest secrets, was he? Well, to be honest, it probably could. With a flick of his fingers, he sent his treasured journal walking to his topmost shelf. It wouldn't stop Howl's prying eyes, but it'd stop Sophie's.

"Hoooooooowl!" He bellowed. "I'm going to work!" It was unnecessary - Howl and Sophie both knew that every Saturday at 2pm, Markl walked out to the harbor to work at the magic shop. After all, after finishing his apprenticeship, if he wanted to stay at the house, he'd have to pull some weight.

The walk to _Danni's Bips and Bops_ was long, but he didn't mind. It gave him time to think about apprentice he would take on.

There was Jake, a kid no older than 9, about the same age he was himself when Howl took him in. Then again, Howl was nearly 28 when he took on Markl, but Markl himself was now 19 and, to be honest, didn't know whether he could deal with an ecstatic infant making fireworks with his fingers. Then there was Milly, a 6 year old with clinical depression. How her parents deemed teaching their narcissistic kid magic as "safe" was beyond him, but the only other available was the witch he'd been thinking about. She had a decent amount of experience, with her mother brewing potions for most of her life. However, Markl thought, there wasn't much to work with. She only had a moderate level of ability, at best, but he still felt she was the best choice he had.

Ducking his head to fit in under the doorway, Markl made his way inside Danni's shop. Markl didn't know what would happen if he didn't have Danni. Even though Danni was secretly gay, there was no tension whatsoever and the two had been mates for a while.

"I'm here!" He hollered, grabbing an apron and making for the counter.

"Great! I actually need to you shelve some of these imp disinfectants. I'll handle the counter." Came a voice from the choir room. Markl sighed in anguish. He _hated _shelving - he wasn't some teenage unemployed slacker!

Well, at least not everyday.

"Fine!"


	4. Everything Will Be Alright

**THANK YOU! FOR THE FAVOURITING AND FOLLOWING I really appreciate it. Also, I was wondering (I know these are short updates) but would you guys prefer regular short updates or irregular long updates?**

"Have you decided on an apprentice yet?" Howl called. Markl shuffled his feet and looked at the floor, even though he was a couple of rooms away.

"Yeah, actually, I was thinkin' about this one chick…" Markl replied, slumping on the chair at the fireplace.

"There's only one _"chick"_ up for grabs, Mark, you want that weak one? Whatever for?" The upstairs shower stopped and Howl got out, feet padding above Markl's head.

"Just cause you're potential's low doesn't mean you're weak! Weakness … is about … how hard you try, just cause you're born with a little less than everyone else doesn't make you weak, it just makes you… disadvantaged." Howl appeared at the stairs, pulling on a white shirt and zipping up his skinny jeans.

"Nice speech, was that rehearsed?" Howl snickered, opening the fridge for breakfast. "Do crumpets sound good?"

Markl rolled his eyes and nodded grabbing plates and cutlery. While he was setting the table, a sleepy-eyed Sophie came down the stairs.

"Ahhh, sorry I'm late. Do you want some help?" She mumbled, before yawning loudly. Howl chuckled and shook his head, pecking his fiancé on the cheek and pushing down the toaster.

"That's ok, I'll make breakfast today." Sophie laughed and practically flopped on a chair.

"Ok, thanks hon." Markl grinned and sat opposite her.

"Good sleep?" The salt and pepper - haired girl shook her head groggily.

"No way. Stayed up embroidering and forgot the time." Markl squeezed her hand.

"Hope you feel better." He nodded, bringing their plates to Howl.


	5. Jitterbug

**Well, gee thanks guys for the reviews (1) much appreciated.**

**Since I still have no idea of your preferences, I will probably reject this fanfiction after a while (Come on guys!)**

Markl had been busy for several days, trying to contact this girl, after all, she didn't have a phone and when he went to her house, she was out. When he finally had a chance to talk with her, the past days had made him a little nervous. He now had a lot to think about. Number one: He was a 19 year old virgin with no money. Number two: If she was hot, he would either a. Bumble like an idiot or b. Scare her off and Number three: He didn't know what to wear.  
When he went to Howl, he suggested a puffy white shirt with skinny jeans. Fabulous.

When he approached Sophie, she'd laughed for ages, and when she stopped, all she did was make fun of him. Now what!?

Now, Markl wasn't one for fashion (far from it) but he was definitely about self image and how people present themselves.

How the FLYING FUCK was he supposed to work this out?

As a last resort, he contacted the Prince, whom the family remained on friendly terms with, and asked him a favour.


End file.
